Jaegers!
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: It's crossovah! Steven doesn't believe lapis when she says she saw a jaeger what happens when Steven see's these kaiju killing machines? find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Steven woke up after a good nights sleep and a day of helping the crystal gems ( and peridot) defeat monsters bubble gams and what have you. pearl stood there above Steven. Stevens eyes widened.

" GAHHH!" Steven screamed and fell back and hit his head on the wall.

" OH MY GOSH STEVEN ARE YOU OKAY?!" pearl asked helping him up. Steven rubbed his head.

" yeah, I guess. what were you doing anyways?" Steven asked as the rest of the crystal gems appeared ( yes including peridot he's a crystal gem too in my eyes) the gems looked at pearl.

" I sometimes watch you sleep." she said flinching a little. the gems looked at her and shrugged.

" I guess we all like to watch you sleep Steven it's funny." amethyst said putting her arms around her head as if sitting in a chair relaxing. Garnet looked at pearl.

" if Steven wants his privacy." she said looking from pearl to Steven. " We'll give it to him." Steven sighed.

" It's okay guys she just scared me that's all." Steven said getting up to use the bathroom. he walked down the stairs and tripped over peridot Steven tumbled and was about to hit his head again, peridot got to his feet and caught Steven before he fell on the stairs. Peridot hit the rest of the fourteen stairs with Steven held close in his arms. The gems ran down the stairs to peridot. He laid on the floor as if lifeless then he opened his eyes and rolled over and Steven fell well rolled out of his arms. Steven opened his eyes and got to his feet and ran over to peridot. He had a bruise on his neck, arm,face, and back. And a cut on his arm. he had hit his gem while falling down the stairs it had cracked.

" PERIDOT! PERIDOT ARE YOU OKAY?!" Steven asked. Peridot groaned.

" I- I think my gem's cracked." he moaned feeling the cracked gem. Steven looked at him with a determined face.

" Here I have healing powers let me help you." Steven said getting closer to peridot. Peridot scooched away.

" How do you know it will work?" he asked looking at Steven like he was a mad man.. boy...gem.. what ever. Steven looked at peridot.

" Well, it worked for lapis so why won't it work for you?" Steven said getting closer ( Again).

" It didn't work for me." amethyst said shrugging her shoulders. Garnet looked at peridot.

" It doesn't always work but just in case it doesn't we can go to roses garden." Garnet said helping peridot up to a sitting position. peridot looked at Steven smiled and nodded. Steven nodded back and licked his hand. then walked up to peridot and slapped the hand he licked in his gem. Peridot shuddered. Steven stepped back after a few seconds and looked at peridots gem it didn't glow. Steven sat down on the floor.

" It didn't work." he mumbled looking at the floor. then peridots gem glowed and the crack sealed the gem stopped glowing and all the other cuts and bruises disappeared. Then lapis ran through the door.

" STEVEN! STEVEN! YOU WILL NEVER BELEIVE WHAT I JUST SAW OUT SIDE ON THE BEACH!" Lapis squealed. Steven got up off the floor with peridot.

" What did you see lapis?" Steven asked tilting his head. before she could answer peridot hugged her ( I know he's supposed to be short but he's a man and men are spouse to be tall or as tall as the female or maybe a little bit shorter but I guess he just has to be tall.) since he was so tall he had to bend a little bit.

" I missed you." he whispered in her ear lapis blushed and hugged him back after peridot finally decided to let go lapis finished what she was going to tell Steven.

" okay Steven I saw a jaeger!" she exclaimed. Stevens eyes widened.

" Which one?" Steven asked joking.

" Steven this is not a joke! I saw Gipsy Danger right out side come on!" she said.

" Come on lapis jaegers aren't real their animated." Steven said looking at lapis with that confident look that he gave whenever he was right. lapis face palmed.

" Steven we're animated." she sighed looking outside.

" Okay lets have a look at this jaeger bizz." Steven said walking outside with his eyes closed. He walked out onto the porch and opened his eyes and gasped.


	2. Gipsy Danger

Steven looked up eyes wide with those star thingies in his eyes.

" OH, MY GOSH THERE'S A JAEGER IN MY YARD!" He yelled arms in the air running around like this was the end of the world. Lapis looked at Steven then at peridot. He was starring at the Jaeger before him.

" Wha what is that thing?!" Peridot asked flipping out. lapis then turned her attention to Steven.

" I told you Steven Jaegers are real." She said spreading her wings and flying off.

" Tell her I said hi!" Steven yelled before she got to high. Steven watched as lapis neared the jaegers Conn. Pod. What is she doing out here without striker? Steven thought. No that can't be right he has to be here somewhere. He thought going in his house using the restroom getting dressed and going back outside. Pearl, Garnett, and amethyst ran over to Steven. Pearl put her hands on Stevens shoulders.

" Wha what is that thing?!" Pearl asked squeezing Stevens shoulders.

" That's a Jaeger it's harmless it saves the world like you guys! But, fight bigger threats that comes from the ocean from evil alien masters of a different dimension." Steven said putting his hands on his hips. Peridot seemed uneasy, he paced on the porch trying to figure out how to get up there. Peridot ran over to Steven.

" Steven you've got to help me get up there!" he said shaking Steven a bit, and no sooner than he said that gipsy danger sat down on the shore line. the ground shook as the jaeger sat down but, it stopped shaking after she got settled. Peridot turned around and saw gipsy with lapis in her hands unharmed. Gipsy carefully put lapis on the ground she didn't want to hurt her new friend. After lapis was out of her hands she closely examined the other gems. she tilted her head and scooted closer to get a better look at them to see if they were dangerous. The gems stepped back as the jaeger got closer, Gipsy made sure that she didn't crush lapis and continued her trek. The gems pulled out their weapons Gipsy cocked her head to the side and stood up activating her chain swords and waved them warningly. Lapis ran up to the gems.

" NO!NO! SHE'S NOT HARMFUL! SHE'S JUST CONFUSED!" Lapis said waving her arms. she turned around to Gipsy now she had retracted her chain swords and had out her plasma cannon charging up to fire. " GIPSY IT'S OKAY! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU OR ME!" lapis said looking up at the jaeger. Gipsy tilted her, nodded and put her plasma cannon up she looked down at lapis and sat down next to the shore line again. Gipsy looked at the gems and tilted her head again. Lapis turned back towards The crystal gems.

" She doesn't understand what's going on. she only did that out of self defense. she was curious of new beings. she's more powerful than you think so I wouldn't underestimate her." lapis said walking up to Peridot touching him gently with her hand. Peridot nudged and touched her hand with his. the gems had put their weapons away and looked kind of stressed. well except for amethyst she was chill. Steven looked at the robot with the star thingies in his eyes again and looked at lapis.

" Can she talk?!" he asked excitedly. lapis looked at him and smiled.

" Yes, she can talk. She talked to me when we first met but, she gets a little shy around strangers." Lapis said smiling at Steven. Steven looked at her with the stars still in his eyes. Pearl and Garnets jaws dropped to the floor.

" AWHAHASOM! can you make her talk?" Steven asked. Lapis looked at Gipsy then Back at Steven.

" Sure I'll see what I cant do." she said with one eye closed smiling. she turned towards Gipsy. " HEY GIPS! WHY DONT YOU COME OVER HERE AND MEET MY FRIENDS?" lapis said across the beach. Gipsy perked up and nodded she got up dusted herself off and came over and sat down by the house.

" IT LISTENS TO YOU?!" Pearl asked looking at the jaeger that is now closer. Gipsy looked at her.

" Who are you calling "it"?" pearl jumped as she realized the jaeger was talking to her.

" I-I- uhhhhh." Pearl stammered. gipsy perked up again.

" How rude of me! allow me to introduce myself, I am Gipsy. Gipsy danger and I'm a giant kaiju killing machine. me and eureka closed the breech I'm glad you guys haven't heard and you're safe. And you are?" Gipsy asked tilting her head.

" HI! I'm Steven! Steven universe and over there in the white is Pearl, in the red is Garnet, and in the purple is Amethyst!" steven said with his arms in the air.

" What up?" amethyst said as she was introduced.

" Hi." Garnet said after amethyst.

" G-GAAAAAHHH!" pearl said running inside warping some where. Garnet adjusted her glasses.

" She'll be back." she said looking at Gispy smiling. Gipsy's visor brightened.

" So, what are you doing out here without striker?" Steven asked. Gipsy looked at Peridot since she hadn't been introduced to him she would like to know him. Peridot looked at Gipsy and stepped back.

" SH-SHE'S LOOKING AT ME. WHAT DO I DO?" He asked looking at Lapis. lapis looked at Gipsy and laughed.

" Gipsy, This is Peridot the one I've been talking about." Gipsy's visor brightened even more.

" You mean That's HIM?! THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT?! I imagined him differently though!" Gipsy said jokingly. " I'm sorry steven what was that?"

" What are you doing out here without striker?" he asked sitting on the stairs. Gipsy looked at him.

" It's a long story Steven-"

" It's okay! Tell me! PLZ! WITH CHERRIES AND SPRINKLES ONTOP?!" he begged. Gipsy did one of strikers head roll things and laughed.

" OHOHOKAY! Who can say no to you Steven?" She said ruffling his hair with her finger. Steven laughed and hugged her finger. She didn't mind she let him hold on to her finger as she was about to start the story cause it was a long one and it would be difficult to put into words.


	3. Chapter 3

" it was a crisp morning in the shatter dome it had been raining for a few days and it was the first dry day out of many we all went out side and decided to get some sun and enjoy it while it lasted. Striker and I go outside and Cherno alpha-"

" Whos that?" steven asked clutching her finger. Gipsy chuckled.

" You'll see steven, you'll see who every body is in a minute." Gipsy said voice soft.

" OKAY, sorry for interrupting please continue!" he said clutching the finger tighter and closer to his chest. Gipsy continued her story.

" Cherno alpha snatches me away from striker bends me over to where his face is feet away from my face and tries to force a kiss I screamed, he wouldn't stop , I fought but I was failing miserably. striker heard me scream and ran over he contacted crimson without saying a word. Crimson tackled Cherno at this time I was off the ground. And he knocked me from his hands I was falling and striker caught me I thanked him but all he did was nod. he took me to our place that no one knew about and told me to stay there. I did so until I got bored and when I got up I could hear the screams of Cherno alpha. That's not the first time he tried to touch me But! lets not get into the first time! so I ran I ran as hard and fast as I could then I got to this beach and that's when lapis was flying in and I told her were I was from who I am and who I work for. Then we started chatting, And now we're friends! I know my way back but I choose not to go I needed some time to be by myself." she said as Steven looked at her confused.

" Okay I know little about striker so, can you tell me about the other jaegers?!" Steven said squeezing her finger slightly. Gipsy did a faint laugh.

" Ohohokay Steven well lets save the best for last okay? okay lets start with... Cherno alpha he's a perverted old jaeger with some mental issues." he said bobbing her head side to side as if being sarcastic. Steven looked at Lapis.

" What's a pervert?" he asked a little worried. Lapis's eyes widened, she looked at the crystal gems. Garnet nodded amethyst blushed and looked away. there was an awkward silence then gipsy piped up.

" Umm," she said rubbing the back of her neck " We'll save that for another day! Okay Steven?" she said trying to make an impression of smiling

" OKAY!" Steven beamed hugging her finger tighter. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

" Okay, then theres Crimson typhoon he has three arms and he's crimson red. He is a Sweet, kind, and a protective friend." Gipsy said looking at Steven. Steven had those star thingies in his eyes again as gipsy leaned closer. " Last but not least..." gipsy said in a whisper voice.

" Who's the last Jaeger?" he whispered back.

" the last jaeger is-"

" GIPSY! GIPSY THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK DONT DO THAT AGAIN YOU ALMOST MADE MY TURBINE STOP! again. Whoa. WHO ARE THESE WANKERS?!" Striker said as he ran up to gipsy.

" STRIKER!" Gipsy said as striker gave her a hug. " these are my new friends! over there in the green is Peridot. And the one that's red is garnet the purple one is amethyst the blur one is lapis and this one holding on to my finger is Steven Universe! oh hi pearl!" gipsy said with striker still around her as pearl walked in.

" WHA-WHA- NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM?!" pearl said then fainted. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

" ugh Gosh when is she going to learn to accept this?" she said a bit annoyed going inside for a snack. " Well, tell me when she wakes up!" she said continuing her trek to the house. Gipsy nodded and hugged striker's arm that was wrapped around her neck. Striker hugged her back they embraced her head tilted up his head tilted down. she still let steven hold her finger.

" AWWWWWWWE!" Steven said hugging her finger with the stars in his eyes. Garnet smiled to herself this reminded the sapphire side if her of the relationship she had with ruby. Lapis grinned and blushed Peridot looked at lapis and saw this. he smiled and blushed too.

" It's.. been so long." he said to where only lapis could hear him. he got closer to lapis, her cheeks were turning a dark shade of blue as Peridot got closer. she turned and hugged him.

" I know ,and I'm sorry." she whispered to him. he hugged her back.

" I forgive you." He whispered in reply squeezing her a little tighter. she grunted a little and squeezed to. there was this silence it wasn't awkward no it was a silence that made you feel warm inside like when you drink hot cocoa with whipped cream on top ( yum!) it was the silence that made that feeling shoot through you and you don't know what that feeling is ( trust me I know this because it happens to me all the time with my crush). the silence was sound of sighing and purrs from the jaegers and gems. purrs from the jaeger and sighs from the gems!

* * *

so how'd you like the story so far? well how did I do plz leave a review or PM me and tell me how I did. OH! and special thx to DJ Kazma and JB Tarrant you guys and girl helped me come up with this story!


	4. Chapter 4

After that fluff, Steven and the others went to bed. It is currently the next morning and a threatening Jaeger noise sounded, in response another one sounded before a big boom was heard. Steven shot up out of his blankets and gasped as the Jaeger noises continued and the rumbling and booms seemed to grow louder, he covered his ears and got dressed in a hurry trying to drown out the noises while doing so. He ran outside and saw Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka fighting some weird blue and white weird looking things.

Pearl already having been outside looked to Steven with a worried expression.

"...!" Her mouth moved but no words came out the sounds were too loud for Steven to hear he looked back at the Jaegers and stared. Three more Jaegers popped out of the forest and then a few more weird ones. One of the nicer looking Jaegers was short and samurai looking and curvy very beautiful, its blue and black armor was shinning and its unusual thiccness and upgraded weaponry seemed alien to Steven its turbines then sped up and charged at the white Jaegers. The second Jaeger Wasted no time in engaging its armor was black with a purple sheen when the sun hit it, it too was thicc and had upgraded weaponry. And the third looked like the first with a samurai look with the same female curves but was blue and red and two turbines...This oddly resembled Gipsy Danger.

Striker was tackled to the ground by a white Jaeger and Gipsy was overwhelmed. The other three Jaegers were too preoccupied to help seeing as more and more was steadily coming through. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fused forming Sardonyx before jumping on the Jaeger on top of Gipsy then slamming it into the one on Striker. Gipsy tried to get up but was tackled by another, Sardonyx had her hands full however with the previous two she had tackled off them, so it was up to Striker.

He shot up as quickly as he could and lunged at the Jaeger punching it in the conn pod. It shrieked and jumped on Striker before a few more followed. Gipsy tried to keep them off him but they just kept coming, there was twelve or so already. The blue and red sleek Jaeger sounded its horn and head butted the Jaeger it was holding close to it, it then nodded to the blue and black one who quickly destroyed the one it was holding and jumped into the water.

Within a matter of minutes all the weird looking Jaegers were destroyed, and none seemed to be coming through anymore. Steven was shook. He stood there and took all this in while trying to comprehend what happened over night, he was still half asleep and couldn't wrap his mind around it. The three new Jaegers took a dip in the ocean washing the blue stuff from their armor, Gipsy and Striker did the same and when they came out they stared at each other before more Jaegers came out of the forest two of which were carrying Crimson and Cherno.

Sardonyx flashed and the trio of gems stared at the unknown Jaegers wondering why there was so many and where they had come from. The black and blue one stood at the front as the leader there was a total of ten standing there silent and looking at Gipsy.

"Who are you?" Gipsy asked as the two Jaegers that had brought over Cherno and Crimson ran back to their post. The one upfront stood firm and her conn. pod bowed a little.

"I'm Star And I identify as female" The black and blue Jaeger said. "And with me I have my squad. I already know who you are miss danger we have the same last name. You need to do everything we say or else you'll destroy this world." She said. Gipsy stared.

"Wait a minute. Why should I listen to you? You jumped out of nowhere with your little goons-"

"-Spuad." Star corrected.

"-Squad or whatever kicked random a**, brought me my unconscious friends, and then commenced to tell me my last name so I'm not so sure I should trust you." Gipsy said. Star tilted her helm and projected something in front of Gipsy.

"If you don't..." She started showing the ruins of Stevens world then Gipsy's world. "Then you will have caused this, for all of us." She said as the projection disappeared. gipsy remained silent before looking away from the Jaegers. "We're from a different universe. But knowing the Precursors they can do whatever we do a bit better."

"So you are from the future?" Steven suddenly spoke up.

"Yes young one." Star said turning to Steven."You could say that." Steven was grabbed by protectively.

"What do you want?!" She asked.

"I want your help." She said. Everyone stared not knowing what to do it was just the morning...

"We'll have a meeting after Steven has breakfast," Garnet said smiling. "Just stay here and try not to destroy anything while you're at it." And with that Garnet rushed everyone inside breakfast.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been here in forever lol but I hope you enjoy this short chapter! ^/^ Don't kill me plz.


End file.
